Sorry I'm Late
by Bookworm-At-Starbucks
Summary: A few months back, I lost my memories. I forgot who I was and I forgot who to trust. I forgot Rose. But, even if I do forget her, I know that she will find me. Somehow, someway, we'll find each other. After all, I am Dimitri Belikov.
1. Prologue

**Sorry I'm Late**

_**AN: This piece was inspired by the **_**Breaking Dawn Part 1 **_**soundtrack.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WORLD, CHARACTERS AND THEIR HISTORY. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA OF THIS STORY. THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER FOR THE REST OF THE STORY.**_

**Prologue**

Dimitri Belikov drove down the road watching as the light flash across his windscreen. The red sports car that he was sitting in was filled with water bottles and paper. Fortunately, this wasn't his car but the love of his life's car and the reason he was driving was, well, let's just say the mail box got on the wrong side of driveway that morning.

It was a late Saturday night and he just got off his shift at the office, filling in some paper work. He was sure that Rose was waiting for him at home even if he did told her not to and he was willing to bet his lucky pair of socks that she hadn't eaten anything while waiting for him. He knew her. She was the type of loyal person that you could trust your back too, no matter what.

That's one of the reasons why he loved her and it was one of the reasons why tonight was going to be the night.

Dimitri doesn't know if she suspected him of hiding something but he could never hide anything from her and he has been hiding a lot of things for the past week or two.

Especially the little blue box sitting in his right pocket.

It had been hell deciding which ring to buy and it was even worse that he had to figure out where to hide it because every time it seemed like he found the perfect place to stash it, she would walk in and ask him what he was doing in the closet, garage, on the bathroom floor and so on so forth.

Feeling a grin pull at the corner of his mouth, he grinned like an idiot in the dark car. It was a funny feeling, smiling in the dark about getting married and now he wondered why men put off marriage.

The warmth of coming home to open arms of someone who loved you was the best feeling in the world. To be able to come home to that bright light that now is the centre of your universe, the sunshine. How can anyone hate that?

Stopping at the traffic light, he watched as the light flickered red in the cold darkness. The cold December wind blew, shaking the bare trees in the night, creating that ominous feeling that something was watching him. Watching and waiting for the perfect time to pounce. The dark branches began to sway, waving to him in regrets. It felt like the trees knew what was going on but seriously? What could happen? He was going to propose to Rose. Maybe it was a bachelor thing. Waving in regrets as they watch another man tricked into the noose of matrimony._ Well, _he thought, _I am happy to step into matrimony. _

The red light flashed green, bringing him back to reality.

Driving straight ahead, the thought about the trees were forgotten as he turned onto the next street where their coffee shop stood. Small, cosy and warm, it was on the corner of the street with trees and a street lamp standing in front of it. The sign _Coffee Mug _was hanged on a board in loopy writing. This place was filled with memories. It was where they hanged out when they were off and it was where they shared their first kiss.

Shaking his head at the happy memory, a small smile crept on his lips as turned away from the tinted window and back to the street ahead of him. He was approximately seven blocks away from home.

_Home. _

The word made the corner of his mouth twitched. He liked the sound of that.

Home.

A place where he and Rose could start their own family. A place where he could say he belong too. Home.

Crossing another intersection, Dimitri's mind began to wonder about the possibilities. Will she be angry? Shock? Surprise? Will she cry?

He bit his lip nervously. _What is she doesn't like the ring?_

It took him days of researching and hunting to find the perfect ring for her. When Dimitri looked at it, it reminded him of her. The red ruby was a heart cut which rest in the middle of the platinum band. Two little black onyx sat on both sides of the heart, one of each side. For some reason, it reminded him of her. Her heart was pure even in the depths of darkness. That's what made her so special from all the people he knew. He knew people who faked their innocence and he knew people who were so desperate to cling onto theirs.

She wasn't one of them.

He was now five blocks away from her and he couldn't wait till he got to her. With each inch closer, he could feel his palms sweat. Dimitri took in a shaky breath as he waited yet again at another intersection.

He was nervous. It took him the courage to decide to pop the question today and it took him courage to sneak around without her know. Yet he was scared that he couldn't say what he wanted to say clearly. Dimitri didn't want to ruin this moment for her. This was the story that they would tell their kid in the future when they ask how Daddy proposed to Mommy.

So that is why he was smart enough to write up what he wanted to say. Sitting next to the little blue box in his pocket was a piece of paper. Afraid that he might be able to get his point across, he wrote it down. Dimitri had experience the mental blankness once when he was under pressure and he wasn't willing to risk it this time.

Perfection was the mark and he was going to hit it.

Concentrating on the road ahead, he took a deep breath as he passed each block.

Four Blocks away.

Three blocks away.

Two blocks away.

Dimitri could hear his heart beating loud in his ears as he got closer to Rose. The love of his life. He was going to make a life changing decision. He was willing to spend the rest of his days with her.

So deep in thought about Rose, Dimitri didn't notice a white van waiting for him on the opposite side of the street. He didn't notice the way the driver stared at the car as if it was the devil reincarnated and he definitely didn't notice the way that the driver stomped directly on the accelerator, shooting it forwards, directly into him.

When he did notice, it was too late. The white headlights blinded him as they bore their soul into his. The evil glint in the light made his heart beat faster. Then realisation hit.

He couldn't die right now. He had to get home. He had to tell Rose he loved her. He had to kneel down and propose. He had to show her the ring. He needed to see her smile. Even if it was for one last time, he needed to see that smile.

The impact felt like eternity to him as if someone has pressed slow motion on their remote. Flashes of white light, of crimson blood and of pain were the only things that he felt.

He felt the pain as the seat belt tug him back from the impact. He could the heavy metal vehicle rammed against him from his left. He could feel the blood rushing out as his head connect with the window.

Then there was silence.

But it wasn't too long before the sound of the other car's engine reared back to life only to come back again, charging for him. The car, this time slid across the intersection and Dimitri was sure that there was no returning from this. The screech from the tires and the burnt smell of rubber hit him hard.

_This wasn't how it was supposed to end_, he thought looking down at his hand as he lied there in the driver's seat. Everything was in so much pain that he couldn't move. He was supposed to be in Rose's arms, not here in this car wreck. He was supposed to be calling everyone in his phonebook and declaring their wedding. He was supposed to get whacked by Rose when he tells them that she proposed to him.

Yet, he was here alone in the darkness. The scent floated around the air, allowing him to imagine that she was here at least but this time it was tainted with blood.

His blood.

His vision began to blur as a thick red liquid dripped down the side of his head. Dimitri could hear his laboured breathing and in the silence. The van had driven away from the scene some time ago but he didn't pay attention to that. Shadows began to surround him as everything dimmed. He could feel his heart beat slowing down and his eyes fluttering close.

It was time to go. He could feel the warm arms of comfort beckoning him down to join them.

_I'm sorry Rose. I'm so very sorry. _

With that thought, his lungs expel its last breath as he sink into the comforts of the black velvet sea.

Rose Hathaway felt her heart clench as she sat there on the couch. The feeling felt like a cold icy hand grabbing her chest, numbing everything in its path. Wrapping her arms around her torso, Rose sat there on her couch waiting for Dimitri as she took a sip of her coffee.

It was movie night tonight and it was his turn to pick.

It better not be _Titanic _again. They had watched that movie about fifty times already that she could practically quote off the movie.

So she waited.

And waited.

Hours later, Rose found herself waking up on the couch from a shrill sound of the telephone cutting through the silent air.

Stretching her fingers and arm she picked up the phone and raised it to her ear. Rose wonder who it was, after all the only person she knows who calls this late is Lissa. Except this time it wasn't Lissa.

The phone raised to her ear sat there for a while as the information from the lady on the line digested in her mind.

The phone dropped moments later.

_To Be Continue…_

**AN: Thinking about continuing. Should I?**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Rose stared at the white walls in front of her, her surroundings ignored as people fly past around her. The strong smell of disinfectant and cool air-conditioned air hallway matched her mood. Continuing to stare aimlessly at the wall in front of her, the cracks in them began to form pictures.

Pictures that she didn't want to see.

Pictures of Dimitri laughing, pictures of him hugging her, pictures of him sleeping in the morning.

Pictures that she won't see again.

A silent tear slipped down her cheek, but she didn't care.

It felt numb.

The pain.

She didn't know that a feeling like this existed. That numb feeling that slowly eats away everything inside, growing larger and larger as it spreads through your veins. The black mass of poison, spreading.

She could feel it spread to her fingers, to her legs, but she was still fighting. After all, the results hadn't come yet.

The sign 'In Session' blinked red then suddenly blinked green.

It was time.

Rushing to her feet, Rose stood up and waited as the door opened. A young man, who is the doctor she supposed, pushed through the opaque double doors stilled dressed in the green scrubs. His brows were still wet from sweat when concentrating on the operation and his sagging stance radiated weariness. But that wasn't what worried Rose.

The doctor's brown eyes flashed filled with sympathy.

_Not a good sign, _a voice whispered in her mind.

"How's he?" a distant yet familiar voice asked the doctor. It took Rose a while to realise that it her own voice.

"Ms Hathaway, I'm so sorry. We tried our best, but I guess it was time for him to go."

The battle between the dark mass inside her stopped.

The fight was over.

The black poison continued to spread to the last crevice in her body, the last stop she kept alive. The last place she fought for – her heart.

Now, it was gone.

The battle was over.

Her feet collapsed beneath her. The cold hard titles comforted her, telling her that she was one of them now.

A cold object.

It was a while, after a moment of persuasion from the doctor, she stood up again.

"We found this on the body. I think you want to have a look at this."

The doctor handed her a piece of paper and a blue box, both coated in dark substance.

Blood.

A muffled cry rosed from her throat.

No, she can't deal with this now.

She can't bear to think that it was because of rushing home, he got hit.

No, she can't handle this.

With a shaking hand, she grabbed the paper and the small box, then stuffed it in her coat pocket.

With a weak good bye, she ran out of the hospital.

She'll deal with everything later. Just not now.

In the safety of her car, Rose let her tears fall. Sobs after sobs racked her as the pain invaded her body. Leaning against the steering wheel, she continued to cry.

His scent was still in the car as she continued to cry. Rose picked up his SUV that afternoon and was about to laugh at him about calling women bad drivers. But it looked like, she wasn't going to joke with him anymore.

The scent in the car enveloped her as she drove back home, tears continuing to fall.

She can only hope, that a semi-trailer would hit her too.

–o-0-O-0-o—

The hospital machine continued to beep in a steady pace as the patient continued to breathe with the help of the large machines. The patient continued to breathe and sleep in his unconsciousness unaware of his past, present and future and the woman leaning against the window with a smirk on her lips as she watched a dark hair girl ran out of the emergency wing.

The woman's pale blue eyes flash in satisfaction as her plan was coming together. Well, there was one little bump, but the end result was still the same. Running her hand through her black raven hair, she continued to watch the girl run, ignoring the presence of a man behind her.

"What's his condition doc?"

"A broken rib, his left foot was majorly fractured a different points, but it wasn't something we couldn't handle and a severe concussion. We can't do anything until, he wakes up."

"Good," she said, turning towards the doctor and away from the window.

"Make sure he wakes up and don't tell anyone about him," she said, grabbing her jacket from the plastic seat in the room and walked out to the door.

"Yes Ms Ozera."

Before closing the door though, she turned back. "Oh, and thank you for helping me with the issue down there. It was very thoughtful of you."

"Thank you Ms Ozera," the doctor said, tightening his grip on the clipboard in his hands. He had to do it. She had his wife as hostage.

"No, thank you. Now, remember what I said. If anyone gets a peep of this, you know the consciences."

"Yes, Ms Ozera. Have a good night."

The door finally closed and the doctor sank into the chair at the opposite end of the bed. The stress of lying to a person and the stress and concern of his family was frustrating.

The sadness in the girl's eyes as he lied straight to her face was crimpling. It was as if she was wilting. It took him all he had not to tell her the room number.

At least he did break one thing.

He gave the girl the ring and the paper. He couldn't stand to give something that precious to Natasha Ozera. The woman may look nice, but underneath that façade lurked an evil spirit. It also didn't help that she was the CEO of the Star-shine resort chain. Money speaks louder than words.

Raking his hand through his hair, he looked up at the patient lying there, fully asleep with the amount of drugs they pumped through him. This looked like the only peaceful moment where he'll get rest.

The shoulder length brown hair lay flat on his pillow, dull and dead. The man's skin was pale from blood lost. The doctor sighed and walked over to the man. Looked at him and sighed again.

"May God be with you, Dimitri Belikov. Because in this battle, I think you'll need it."

With that, he walked away from the patient and closed the door.

**AN****: Thanks to those who are reading and reviewed. I haven't been back in forever and it's good to be back, I guess. Sorry for typos, but I was in a hurry to get this done. Last sad chapter.**

**Q and A**

_Ladora – _I think they are human, because when I wrote this, I didn't know which side to pick. I don't like it when they turn human but I think I'll give a try.

_Omg122 – _No, I will not make her pregnant. No offense to anyone, I hate stories about girls getting knocked up at 18. I usually go "You made your bed, now go lie in it," except when it is something like rape. But yeah. No pregnancies.

_Vampzgirl – _Sorry, but I think that there are too many pregnant Rose out there and I hate making them pregnant. It takes a lot of situations away from a story. Also, I hate teenage pregnancies. I feel sorry for them and then I get pissed. I don't want to pissed here.

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update again. **


	3. Chapter Two

_**AN: Plot device. Needed it to move the story on so it's kind of boring. **_

**Chapter Two**

_Two Weeks Later_

The monitors beeped frantically as it broke out of its steady staccato beat. The person lying there on the hospital bed, covered in white suddenly jerked awake, face pale, hair dull and eyes wild scanning the rooms as his arms and legs flew about. With all the strength that he didn't use for the last two weeks, his arms flew forward as he sat up, nearly ripping out the endless needles and tubes that kept him alive. Hissing at the sudden pain that it caused, the patient rubbed his arms but continued to scan the room with distrust.

Veins popping and muscles tensed, the man looked around the room then sagged back in relief when there was no immediately danger but even with that, his brown eyes continued to survey the room. The small white room was pretty empty except for the plastic chair in one corner, the bedside table that could fold open to be a dinner table and the machines. The smell of disinfectant met his nose, causing him to wince at the smell. Light entered the slits from the blinds behind him and painted stripes all over the floor and his bed.

He came to a conclusion that he was in a hospital.

A hospital wasn't bad.

Stretching hides arms and legs, he sighed in satisfaction as the resonating _crack _echoed in the empty room. It felt like he hadn't move in forever which was true in a way. Slowly and lazily like a cat bathing in the afternoon sun, he stretched all his other muscles then ran a hand through his hair. His hair was now up to his collar bone and the fact the heavy five o'clock stubbled pricked his hand when he ran it down his faced alarmed him.

Something wasn't right.

_Why _was he here?

Before the panic began to set back in, people bustle in dressed in white and blue distracting him from the problem at hand.

Cowering closer to the top of the bed, he watched as they checked his monitors, the clip board in front of his bed and his water bag that dripping in the nutrients. One tried to check the long needle protruding out of his arm only to cause him to flinch away.

Why are these people touching him? What's wrong?

A man with brown hair highlighted with strips of grey walked in and stared at him before clapping him in the shoulder in a friendly way.

He cocked his head at this. Who was this person?

The man began to talk and that was when he noticed the white lab coat and the name tag that read: _Dr Gregory James. _

So he was a doctor?

That was a relief, after all a complete stranger poking around does tend to not bode well with him.

The doctor continued on talking, asking him questions about his body's condition which he answered with a simple nod or a shake of the head as the doctor continued on with his check but then there was one question that sent him into full panic.

"Can you tell me your name?"

A name was on the tip of his tongue but then it disappeared as if he was chasing a mystical fairy and now it was gone. That wasn't right. You don't just forget your name.

"Sir, can you please tell me your name?"

Dark brown eyes bore into the doctor's as a flat answer came out of his mouth for the first time in weeks: "I don't know."

_One Month Later_

"Rose, where are you? Rose!"

Lissa's voice rang out in the dark hallway. Light from the open door spilled forward and into the house, highlighting the amount of dust present as they waltzed in circles. Dressed in a sundress filled with bright blue flowers and a pair of brown flip-flops, Lissa looked like the perfect picture of summer and youth even if it was windy autumn. Her blonde hair falling down her back in its natural state and the hundred and one bangles on her arms clinked together as she cranked her head around the small wall and into the open living room and let out a sigh.

It looked exactly the same as she last left it.

The maroon fuzzy rug was still there, spread across the timer flooring as a white L-shape coach sat on top of it as well as a glass coffee table that held Rose's magazines and his novels. The fire place in front of it was empty as the ashes of the last burning sat there cold and still. The flat screen TV sitting on top of the fire place collected dust from misuse and the potted plant slumped in its wilted form, leaves turning yellow and leaning against the wall in order to stay up. The large drapes that once were white now turned a shade of greyish yellow, blocking out all forms of sunlight into the room.

Sighing again at the sight, Lissa dropped the key she got under the mat into the dish on the low shelf next to her and continued her way through her friend's house.

"Rose, are you in? Answer me! You are freaking me out! Rose where ar –"

Standing in the kitchen was Rose yet not Rose. This Rose was worn, thin and tired. Large circles under her eyes stood out as the red puffiness of the upper eyelid contrast it. Dull flat oily hair hung around her face which was once flushed with colour now paled. Those eyes that Lissa once knew spelled out every emotion, now grew lifeless as her friend turned to look at her still dressed in the same outfit she wore at the funeral a month ago.

The white blouse that was once crisp now wrinkled and stained from either tears or vomit and the black skirt and jacket too, carried stains and rips of its own.

A moment of silent passed them before Rose suddenly collapsed and burst into tears.

Swooping down, Lissa immediately hugged her friend in a death grip as the girl cried her heart out on her shoulder.

How could this happen to her friend? Someone so strong and independent. Why?

0-o~V~o-0

Hours later when all her tears were done for the day, Rose sat quietly on the couch as Lissa hunted down some tea for both of them. Handing her the mug, Rose gave her best friend a silent nod of thanks and drank the liquid which once was her favourite for its flavour, now tasted bland and flat in her mouth. But what else was new? Everything tasted the same since he was gone.

_And they said everything tasted like chicken_, Rose thought scornfully.

Lissa moved to sit beside her the two just sat there, taking sips of tea until Lissa broke silence, unable to stand the deafness.

"How are you?"

Rose groaned inwardly at that question. They always asked her that question. Every day. Every night. It was always 'how are you?' Did they no see that she wasn't alright? Did they not see the pain in her face every time she woke up? Did they not see the blank spaces around the house that once held _his _photos which now resided all over their bedroom wall? Did they not see that nothing moved an inch since that night for the fear that she might forget _him? _

That _he_ might come back.

Apparently not.

"Fine."

"Rose, you are not fine," Lissa's hands clasped around her hands, as she gently removed the mug. "You've been in here for a month. It's not healthy. You need to get out of here even for a second."

Rose turned away from this. She couldn't leave here. Where his smell still stayed inside. Where it felt like he was still hugging her like the old times.

"Rose, have you been eating properly? Are you taking care of yourself? You better not caught a cold and die, you hear me?"

"If only I was so lucky, maybe."

"Rose!" Lissa shouted in shock as she looked her friend who only stared at her with her face voided with any emotions. Lowering her voice, she moved forward to hug her friend. "Please don't say that. I already lost one friend. I don't want to lose the other."

Rose brought a hand up to awkwardly return the hug. The friend's warmth didn't warm her soul up though. Only one person did and he's gone.

"Come on," Lissa said as she rose up from the couch. "Let's get you clean up and to bed. I'll make some soup for you. You need rest."

Weak from all the crying, she followed Lissa to her bedroom where the en suite bathroom was. Rose heard Lissa gasped as she entered the room before her. So she discovered it.

The cream wall that once stood empty now filled with every picture she could possibly find of _him. _Every photo, smile, clip, paper with _his _handwriting were stuck to the wall to create a huge collage of them. She needed to see his smile when she woke up.

Just like old times.

She needed to see the way his eyes danced in the morning light.

Just like old times.

The piece of paper that the doctor handed her still sat in the bedside table's draws along with the once blue box now coated black with dried blood. Rose couldn't open it. It hurt too much just to hear the news and to read what was in there might kill her more.

She couldn't risk the pain again. Not that she was getting any better.

Lissa's head popped out of the bathroom door as she made a movement for Rose to come. Moving from the front of the collage, she went into the bathroom and started to strip. Lissa's, being used since their collage days, tested the water one last time then sat her friend into the warm water.

Rose sigh as her muscles began to relax in the water. Bubbles covered the surface as Lissa made a move for her shampoo. Holding a hand to stop her, Rose grabbed _his _shampoo and handed it to Lissa. Wordlessly, Lissa took it and started to lather it in her hair after splashing some water on it.

"It'll get better Rose. I promise you." Lissa whispered to her as she continued to wash her hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Only time will tell."

"I do hope you're right Liss. I do hope you're right."

After that, Lissa tucked her in after blow drying her hair and dressing her in a pair of comfy sweat pants and a large green t-shirt which she found.

Before Lissa left her friend to sleep, Rose grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye.

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?"

Rose smiled a small smile for the first time in ages then fell into the velvety arms of sleep.

_**AN:**__ Hi guys, I need to ask, __**what name do you want Dimitri to have other than Dimitri?**__ Because he lost his memories and Tasha isn't going to let him have the same name so send in, review in or comment on my blog what you guys think and I'll pick the best on. _

_See you next week. _

_Bookworm-At-Starbucks. _


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**AN: ****Thank you to all those who sent in names but I have decided to do this, but I still appreciate the names that you guys sent in. **_I was about to make him Makism_** (thanks**_ Ladora!_**) but my BFF and I talked it out and we decided on this. Besides, it's too delicious to pass up**

**MEDICAL FACTS MAY **_**NOT**_** BE ACCURATE!**

_A day after Lissa's visit_

Tasha stared as her man stood there next to his old motor bike, decked out it leather from head to toe at the mall's parking lot. They had just gone out shopping after his discharge from the hospital as a celebration of his recovery and after the make-over; he was looking like the man that she once knew. His now shoulder length brown hair was trimmed to perfection and the slight stubble that covered his chin was delectable. Stretching his arms above his head, Tasha stopped herself from drooling at the sight of his ass and the rise of his leather jacket which hinted the washboard abbs.

Thank God he's her.

Walking over towards him, Tasha waved her hands to get his attention and the smile that lit his face when she called him over. It weakened her knees. Taking his dark sunglasses off, brown eyes met with her as a sparkle of fire ignited in them.

_This is how he is supposed to look at me. This is how it is supposed to be._

Rushing towards her, the 6 foot 7 man picked her up to a bone crushing hug and held her there for a moment. If she could die, it would be in his arms. That comforting smell of sandalwood combined with man it's just… mmm. It was perfect and he's perfect. The only thing that marred this perfection was a thin fading scar that ran from the hairline of his temple to his ear but if it did anything else, it only enhanced his masculinity.

Everything she done for this moment – the people she hurt, the horrible dealings she had to take part in – it was all worth it.

Breaking away from their embrace, he took her hand and led her to the bike and placed a helmet in her hand as he continued to tell her about his day with an easy smile and a light tone.

This is how she always wanted it and she'll make sure that it stays this way.

Laughing at something he said, she straddled the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Warmth from his body radiated and absorbed into her causing her to sigh again at the completion of the moment. That black hole that once stood there gaping was slowly filling like a brick wall being built.

"Ready to go?" came that voice from the helmet speakers.

Giggling a bit she answered back at him, "I'll follow you anywhere." Tasha sighed as she ran her hands up to his chest and above where his heart was, where she was now then purred into the microphone, "Mr Ivashkov."

Her man chuckled before her answered: "Whatever you say, Mrs Adrian Ivashkov."

–o-0-O-0-o—

_Two_ _Week Later_

"Rose, you have to get out of here with me."

Rose peeled her eyes from the television screen towards her friend who now stood with her hands on her hips and a worried frown on her face. Lissa had been staying over for the last week, making sure that she ate, bathed and get back to a normal routine that didn't involve moping and staring.

"Hmm?"

Lissa rolled her eyes playfully at her friend's question. The girl hadn't been listening to her in the last fifteen minutes. Flopping down onto the couch next to her friend, Lissa grabbed a bit of the blanket from Rose and covered her legs with it.

"We – as you and I – need a good girl's night out. You have been in here for over a month. You need fresh air and a good dose of fun and sitting here watching –" Lissa quickly turned to the TV to watch what's on, "– how to make a cheesecake isn't that benefi- okay, it's beneficial and I do admit, kind of fun but Rose, do you get what I'm saying? Just tonight."

Rose just smiled at her friend and turned back to the TV to watch the chef do some fancy thing in the kitchen.

A night out does seem fun.

Maybe she could find a bar somewhere and dump all her problems on the bartender like they do in movies. They seemed to always have the best advice. And she is feeling better so it wouldn't hurt right?

Wow that bath must've really helped. But is it right to go party now? With all the beat pumping, the people grinding against people, it just doesn't seem right. Isn't there a mourning period in which she had to abide? Didn't it say somewhere that she had to mourn the dead for a year or something which included wearing black and all?

"Come on Rose, we won't do something too wild. We'll start out slow. We'll just go eat. At that restaurant you love so much, _My Cottage _was it? It'll be just you me and Christian out for a meal. Old friends having fun taking about films and books, what do you say?"

Rose thought for a moment.

It wouldn't hurt really and since the pantry was empty and the fact that Lissa has been cooking and away from Christian for a week, it all points to dinner out tonight. Besides, she wasn't going to do the dishes tonight again. There are only so many times a girl does the dishes besides… _he _used to do it all, standing there at the sink in an apron that said 'Kiss the Chef'…

That's it. She's going. It's just dinner and wine maybe a bit of laughing. A tad bit.

She did miss Christian. He was like a brother to her and the fact that Lissa was staying with her made him more nervous that she might have a melt down and kill Lissa. _Ha har Christian, you crack me up sometimes. _

But then there will be a spare seat and she would feel like the third wheel…

Lissa watch as Rose contemplated her offer. Her best friend really needed to get out tonight. She can see that each day, she is drawing into her shell, only watching silently from the sidelines and smiling a small smile at her. It wasn't that big smile that reached her eye and every time she laughed, it was a _chuckle! _Rosemarie Hathaway does not _chuckle. _She laughs downright in your face with that infectious laugh that makes everything alright and tonight it was in her duty – as a best friend – to get Rose to at least smile like she used to.

One will be enough.

_Mission Impossible was on the go. _

"Okay."

The voice was so faint that Lissa didn't hear the answer at first that she just blinked at her friend whom smiled and nodded.

It took her a full second to absorb the information in and when her brain did, a big bright smile flashed just before she tackled Rose into a death grip hug.

"You won't regret it! Go grab your clothes! I'll text Christian and then we can all go grab dinner together!"

Rose watch as Lissa do a little clap and bounded away into the kitchen to make her call to Christian. Shaking her head with a small smile on her face, Rose made her way to her bedroom.

The collage was still up and the pain was still there. That feeling of warmth that always washed over her when she saw his face still does its thing but this time the pain was duller, maybe and a tiny light was coming back.

Once again the bath must be made of something.

Sighing as she reached out to stroke one of the pictures, images of the memory came back, bombarding her. But strangely this time, it didn't hurt so much, it still hurt, but there was a tad of … happiness as she replayed the memory.

It was the one where he made her breakfast for the first time.

But instead of bursting out crying, she felt content.

Again: strange.

Maybe this is what people called healing.

Sighing again, Rose let her hand drop from the picture and opened one of the draws to grab a few of clothes. A cream sweater, a red tan leather jacket, jeans and a pair of brown boots later, Rose stepped out of her room, phone and wallet in pocket and red scarf and beanie in hand, and made her way to Lissa who was still on the phone with Christian making idle threats.

She stifled a giggle as Lissa questioned Christian's manhood.

She liked to think it was a way they told each other 'I love you'.

_Can't wait to see the wedding vows. _

Making herself noticeable, she tapped the wall to alert Lissa that she was done. Whirling around, Lissa sent a smile at Rose before she tossed it at Rose. Reflex and instinct acting on its own, Rose caught the phone with one hand and slowly raised it to her ear after a signal from Lissa.

"… and you always complain about me never putting the toilet seat down! Why don't you put the toilet seat _up!" _

"And when do I ever use your toilet, umm?"

Rose smiled as Christian stuttered on the other line about 'what toilet seat?'

They ended up talking a few more minutes with the loud speaker's option on and when Lissa's stomach cued that she was hungry – which caused them to burst out laughing, well a loud chuckle from her – and it was decided that they meet there for dinner in ten.

When it was time to get out of the door, Rose felt her breath left her for a second then came back. The imaginary wall that separated her from the real world stood there, large and alarming. Oblivious to the wall, Lissa just stepped through it and walked ahead only to realised that Rose hadn't stepped through the door. Turning back Rose watch as her friend lifted up a hand and offered it to her.

The first step will always be the hardest right?

–o-0-O-0-o—

Christian turned to find the two girls waiting outside 'My Cottage' and wave at them as a smile lit his face. One was blonde, tall, willowy – he was proud to say – and his better half while the other girl standing next to her was someone he considered as a sister, well not by blood of course but with the way they acted they might as well be related. Dark brown hair, large eyes, a bit shorter than his Lissa, Rose was his un-biological sister. The usually lively girl who stood with a stance that said, 'Girl, you pick a fight with this, _you'll _be the one limping put' and the one that would always smile with that life in here eye, stood there by the door as Lissa launch herself into his arms. She was the opposite of his beloved sister, silent, smiling and timid.

Lissa's body hit his and the warmth from her immediately started to seep over and into the fibres of his clothing. Looking away from Rose, Christian dug his nose into Lissa's neck and breathed in the scent that said 'home'.

"She's a bit shaken since the car ride. Pretend that everything is normal. You know she doesn't like pity," Lissa whispered into his arms as her held her in a hug. Nodding into her shoulder, Christian slowly lifted his head up and silently survey Rose.

Lissa was right. He didn't notice before but the girl's knuckles were white as they clenched onto the handbag's strap. Her lower lip was quivering with every breath she realised and her eyes were darting around frantically as if she was looking for someone or that someone or something was here.

Letting Lissa go from the embrace and taking her hand into his, Christian slowly lead her back to Rose and greeted the girl with a good bear hug. His sister needed it.

Rose relaxed a bit in Christian's hug. Her brother from another mother and father, Christian was exactly what she wished for if her mother every gifted her with a brother. Tall, protective, black hair, blue eyed and in love with her best friend, she was happy that she met him. Well not a first. Rose thought that her good ole brother here at first site was a manic on the loose.

It just turned out that he needed a haircut and a new pair of jeans.

When he finally released her from the hug, Rose smiled at him. Ruffling her hair and smiling back at her, Christian pulled Lissa along and started talking about the weekend and how he trashed his and Lissa's place, which caused Lissa to go in a flight of vengeance.

Rose grin at their easy banter and slowly felt it droop as she realised that Dimitri isn't here anymore for her to do that too but before she could break out into tear, she held it back inside and blocked everything.

Tonight was supposed to be fun and she will not cry.

Especially in public.

Even when sad, she is still Rosemarie Hathaway.

Walking through the restaurant's door right behind Lissa and Christian, Rose let the warmth of it melt the ice cover around her. The smell of steak sizzling on the grill, the sounds of laughter and chatter from the other customers and the lights from the large chandelier above drowned out everything inside allowing an old smile to come back.

This was the real world.

_Well, I'm back World. _

Continuing to follow her friends to a table near the centre, Rose left her feelings at the door which was why she didn't see a tall figure sitting near the window with his back to her, eating with a black haired woman.

**AN: ****I seriously thought that I updated AGES ago, like I thought I already put this chapter up. **

**Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I didn't edit when I saw that it wasn't up yet. As you can see I **picked the name ADRIAN**. So from now on, any Adrian mentioned, it is actually DIMITRI. **

**Bookworm-At-Starbucks. **

**I'll be back really soon like in two weeks. It's just that next week I have a play to rehearse. **


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**AN: Sorry my Dudes for being away for so long. I have tried to continue this story but I have re-write this chapter like five times and each time I read it, I hated it. So sixth time the charm!**

_NOTE: ADRIAN IS NOW DIMITRI SO IF YOU SEE ADRIAN IT IS DIMITRI_

_ONE YEAR LATER_

Adrian wiped the fog off the mirror as he stood there with a towel on after a shower. His face was reveal in the mirror as the glass cleared. It reminded him the first time he went home with Tasha and how he was a skinny and malnourish man. His cheeks were sunken and his eyes were dead and dull. Now they contained a spark of life at least that didn't scare people when he stared too long.

Shivering as cold air met his wet arms he stopped staring into the mirror and began to shave off the light stubble that formed overnight. Halfway through his jaw, the bathroom door opened to view Tasha walking in. She was still in her silk pyjamas, raven hair a mess and yawning loudly as she walked over to him and went in for a hug. His body tensed reflexively and then relaxed as she snuggled in closer. Adrian gave her a small peck on the fore head before untangling her arms from him and went back to shaving.

It had taken him weeks to get used to her embraces. At first he jumped away and every time he did, pain flashed through her eyes and a bolt of guilt would hit him.

She was trying so hard to help him and who would flinch away from their own wife?

Adrian finished up in the bathroom and got out to dress. He had to go to the restaurant and oversee the refurbish. The plans have been held back due to his accident and Tasha wasn't so mad that her plans were stopped. Which he thought was unfair for everyone else. Even if he was working for her, it didn't mean that she should just be lax on him. That is inequality in the workplace.

When he told her this, she laughed and waved it off.

It was a bit shameful; he admitted to himself, to be married to the woman who signs your paycheque but love strikes at the most unexpected places otherwise it wouldn't be love.

Finishing up with his tie, Adrian strolled into the kitchen, took a piece of toast out of the toaster and smeared nearly half a jar of strawberry jam on it. Not his fault that he liked sweet stuff. She would say that he's like a pregnant women but come on, it's not like he's craving for pickles constantly.

Yet.

Calling out a goodbye to Tasha he stepped out of their penthouse apartment and into the elevator and there began the long wait to the lobby.

Three minutes and one piece of toast later, he was free of the elevator and walked out into the lush lobby. Red carpet, gold door handles and a large reception desk with dazzling receptionist, it wasn't hard to believe that this place was ranked 5 stars.

With each stride, Adrian went on with his normal morning routine as he greeted the people in the lobby. Giving the doorman Greg a slap on the back, he stepped out onto the busy street and went to work.

After all, it was just another day.

* * *

Rose stepped into the office and sighed as the smell of coffee hit her nose. When she got back, Sam Marshall, her boss and adopted grandfather, gave her a scowling session worthy of his title as the United States Attorney for the District of Oregon. Of course he then sheepishly waddle behind his desk and pulled out a box of Godiva from one of his desk draw and handed it to her before pushing her out of his office and telling her to do her job.

Grinning as she walked down corridor a bit before turning into open office space filled with cubicles. Rose knew she wasn't going to be in too big of trouble because despite the scowling, Sam Marshall was a huge teddy bear deep inside and it doesn't take long before anyone realises it. With the appearance of a grandfather, Sam had white hair and thick reading glasses. It was his appearance that was used to his advantage because his opponents disregard him until it was too late. The jury loved him for his caring eyes and tone which most of the time, they won.

Sam Marshall was the best of the best.

Walking down a few more doors until she reached the last one, Rose turned to stare at it and touch the bronze sign lovingly.

Rosemarie Hathaway

Assistant US Attorney

At least some things are still normal.

Opening the door and walking in immediately, Rose got to her desk, turned on the laptop in front of her and began checking her emails.

She had gone back to work a year ago after Lissa giving her a lecture about how Dimitri would want her to live her life and that suiciding was a coward's way out of things and if Rose was anything, she defiantly wasn't a coward. So it took one step at a time to get to the office.

The chocolates from Sam must've helped since she came back the next day and then the next. Next thing she knew, it was Christmas and she was spending it with Lissa and Christian.

Time did indeed healed wounds. Even though it was healed, there was a scar there but it wasn't an ugly scar. It was the type of scar that you look back and smile fondly about since the memories are all good ones.

Half way checking on her email, a knock on her door sounded.

"Come in."

"I come bearing gifts."

Rose looked up from her screen as the person at the door entered and smiled as the man placed the large cup of coffee in front of her. Tall, roguishly handsome, British and armed with a pair of dimples, Nick Westfield was considered a heart breaker in the office. Of course, she was never a victim of his playing ways hence their friendship that gone on since college and through law school.

"Perfect timing," she grabbed the coffee and gave a good sip and signed. "If you weren't my best friend, I'd kiss you."

Nick chuckled and took a sip of his own coffee and leaned against the door's frame. Decked in an expensive suit perfectly iron and a pair of nice leather shoes, he was the poster-boy image for the office's outlook. But then, he was the only person who Rose knew did this job for the fun of it. Yes, he went to law school and got to this position for the fun of it. Being a trust fund baby that he is, Nick Westfield didn't need the money. His family was rich doing something Rose couldn't remember and Nick decided that he should have the social freedom he craved for if he moved to America.

"I'd kiss you alright, Rosie, but I fear for Nick Junior if I did. Saw what you did too poor D when you met him."

They both laughed at the memory. The first time Rose met Dimitri was nothing but painful. Sleeping in from a frat party the night before, both of them were racing across the campus to get to class while fighting. Suddenly something came around the corner at them and Rose having a mother was a spokeswoman for self-defence, stuck her leg out straight and gave a good almighty kick. Nick of course, was standing next to her and winced when he saw the poor guy on the ground started to turn blue in the face. Involuntarily, he cupped himself. It took him years not to do it in public anymore whenever he thought of the events.

They both sobered up when a throat cleared behind him.

Moving into the office to make way for the newcomer, Nick turned to see Rose's sectary, Mia. A small looking girl who looked out of place in the office. She looked more like a kindergarten teacher but that's when her mouth is close. When it's open, your ears will bleed for the vicious attacks she targeted at you.

"Sam wants to see you in his office in ten."

"Thanks Mia."

The girl nodded and left the office, not after flushing at the sight of Nick.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I throw a stapler at you."

"What smirk?"

"That smirk. The cocky one that you one do when you're hunting."

Nick huffed at her, "I don't hunt. I merely browse through. That's all."

Rose made a small _meh _sound and continued to go through her inbox.

Nick moved to take a seat in the chair opposite of her and drank his coffee in the silence.

When she finally finished reading the emails – which turned out to be nothing but social events reminders and emails from her mother – Rose looked up at her friend who was blatantly staring and at her and raised an eyebrow.

After months of hard work, she finally managed to do this which tested Dimitri's patient skills as she failed endlessly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I know that 'nothing' is a something. Spill."

"I was wondering if you would come to a social event with me as my date."

Rose was gulping down her coffee and was not expecting this which started a coughing fit.

Nick rolled his eyes as his friend grabbed the table to steady herself as she tried to breath.

"No romantically you fool. I know you too well to fall for you. My parents are coming to an event in NY because of some social thingy. I think Ma said something about polar bears but I tuned out after she said, 'event'. The point is, I'm supposed to attend and my parents expect me to bring someone."

"Why don't you bring one of the other girls you rub against with?" Rose straightened her papers on the desk and stood up to head to Sam's office. Nick follows her and continues to talk.

"Yeah and the next thing you know, they'll be planning the wedding breakfast. Besides, you know those girls don't have the brains to survive the conversation. They'll probably get bored and whine. And you know how I feel about whining."

Nick sent her a pointed look which earned him a sigh. They both stopped in front of the door that separated their boss from them.

A moment of silence passed between them and letting out a sigh, Rose nodded and groaned as Nick started to jump and hi-five other staff members who hi-five him good naturally, not aware of Rose's doom.

"Yes!"

"I'm going to regret this."

"No you're not."

"Your parents hate me."

Nick shrugged at this. It wasn't like his parents made it a secret that they hated anybody who was not part of their _elite _group. Rose was no exception even if she was their son's best friend.

"I'll make sure the catering company make some éclairs for you."

Rose sighed again and smile at her friend.

"Just so we're clear, I'm doing this for the éclairs."

"That's what you said the last five times. If you agree to another one, I think you might be falling for me – which inevitable." Nick wiggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm on a chocolate craving because I have my period."

Nick opened his mouth to answer but Rose knocked on Sam's door and gave the door knob a good twist. He gave her an evil eye before making himself scarce from the door.

Rose stepped into the room, closed the door behind her and sat down in front of Sam. Sam was writing something down and a note pad, taking his time to dot his 'i's and crossing his 't's so Rose took a look around the room and relaxed herself.

She always did this whenever she came to Sam's room. She would always start from the left of the room and slowly move towards the right then back to Sam whose desk situated in the middle in front of two ceiling to floor windows. Starting from the left, a large piece of artwork filled with yellow daffodils hanged on the wall on took of the cabinet. She asked Sam once why he bought that, he grunted and said his wife put it up because she thought the room had too much brown. Moving her head slowly across the room, Rose took in the photo frames that sat on the cabinet, were filled with pictures of his family, then the plush green rug that started towards the desk. His desk was filled with clutter like her desk and mug rings littered the wood surface from years of work. A fresh cup of coffee sat there on his desk, decorated with a matching happy yellow of the artwork and some blue polka dots. Other than that, the room was dreadfully dull and filled with brown. Which explained why his wife bought the blue curtains to go on the windows behind his mahogany desk otherwise the room would have looked like the inside of a tree. Light past through the slits of the curtains as a soft breeze dance with the heavy curtain, a captivating scene.

Rose sat there like this for a while, staring at the twirling dust particles and wondered if Mrs Vivien Marshall vacuumed recently. She met the lady once – short, plump and owned a pair do kind eyes – who loved too baby the staff here at the office in spite of her husband grumbling about them all being tough lawyers.

No one cannot _not _accept a slice of Mrs Marshall's brownie.

No one.

Even Sam caved and sneaked a piece into his office.

Sam finally looked up from his writing and set his fountain ink down before turning his full attention towards her.

"I need to get on a case for me."

There was truly no such thing as 'beating around the bush' with Sam.

"Lay it one me."

* * *

"Hi this is Lissa and Christian, we are away from the phone problem up to some monkey business involving strip– Oww! That hurt! Lissa! We're away from the phone so leave a message after the beep."

"Hey Lissa, I'm not going to be able to come over for movie night this week so you and Christian stay in for the night and do your monkey business. Nick has roped me in for another event and I thought it's time to put my dressing up skills to the test. 'Night, Love ya!"

Rose sighed as she ended the call from her home phone and placed it back on the cradle.

Slowly sinking back into the couch, she sighed again.

It was another gang related cases only this time a politician was found to in on it. Apparently, a member of the minions. Pretty rich minions if she had to say so. Sam handed her the case since a team of lawyers are defending this and he is flying out of the state next week to see how her daughter is after child birth.

Rose has to go to the FBI in the morning, get some information on the case then call the defence attorney to see if he was likely to back down – which is most likely _not _– but persuasion of a losing case meant time saving.

Then she had to get her suit iron and –

Rose sighed and flopped down again for the sake of it.

It's a night to forget about the case and just relax before her morning flight out to New York.

But before she forgets about her troubles and sleep, she needs to pack.

Groaning and muttering curse, Rose slid off the couch and went to find her suit case.

* * *

Nick knocked on the front door and smiled to himself as he heard a curses and objects falling echo behind the door. She never learnt to organise her things did she?

Thank God they didn't male students live with female students otherwise their dorm would be flooded with junk.

The door finally opened and out came a flushing Rose in a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Hair up and a pair of aviators on, Rose was the picture perfect model of a patriot of the United States of America.

All that's missing now is the American flag fluttering in the wind behind her.

"I'm ready."

Nodding, Nick took out his keys and beeped the car to unlock.

"You will not believe what my mother said to me."

* * *

Thirteen hours, two naps, five food and toilet breaks, seven cups of coffee and five sessions of Nick's grovelling later, Rose smiled at the elderly man as he continued to talk about the importance of good sheep breeding and inwardly groaned why she was still Nick's friend.

His hand was hanged loosely on her shoulders and it wasn't strange for her since they did this hundreds of times. But it has been a long time since they went on a gig liked this and it has been a long time since they faked smiles to please society.

A waiter with a platter of éclairs walked passed her, in all their delicious glory. Nick saw her concentration on the platter and grinned before giving her shoulder a pat, a signal to run. Nodding slightly with her head so the other parties didn't see, Rose excused herself and chased down the man with the éclairs, cursing her shoes as they slowed down her process.

By the time she caught up with him she was flushed, cheeks pink, huffing and puffing but happy as she grabbed four éclairs off the silver platter from the man who smiled in amusement. A few ladies around her looked at her in disgust and some even outwardly point and laugh with their friends.

Thanking the man, she took the éclairs and decided to hide in the open bar until Nick had the balls to go find her. His family is probably expecting him to entertain the guest even if the guest was teaching him the importance of sheep breeding. And even if this wasn't their party.

Spotting a vacant stool, Rose made her way towards it and sat down. Grabbing a napkin with her pinkie finger, she placed it in front of her before unceremonious dropping three onto the napkin before sinking her teeth into the pastry.

Yep, this is the only reason why she stood the nightmare that Nick put her through.

A moan came out of her mouth as the chocolate travelled down her throat.

_This is better than sex. Definitely. _And considering the last time she gotten any action was with Dimitri, it has been a year since her last check-up. Not that she planned on getting a check-up down there anytime soon. She might as well join a convent since her future sex-life is looking bleak but that would meant she wasted years of her life and study time to get into law school.

Finishing up her éclair, she grabbed another off the napkin and turned to the large decorated ballroom as she watched Nick work his magic on people.

It was a fundraiser on some campaign about 'Saving the Whales' which she was sure that these people only attended to show face _not _to save the whales. Proof is the fact that Nick's mother said it was a Polar Bear Convention. Men who were owners of large corporates were here, trying to score a mistress behind their wives' back, women who married old men for money are looking a guy in their generation to forget about their marriage life and in between those two, plastic and fake smiles filled it up.

Nick smiled down at one of those girls as they made a grab for his privates.

_Aggressive much?_

As another zoned in on Nick, Rose decided it was time to save her friend. Throwing back her last éclair, rose slipped off her chair and made her way over, not noticing a tall dark figure sitting there watching her as she walked away.

* * *

Nick felt a hand slithered lower toward his neither regions and quickly and politely grabbed the hand. The hand apparently belonged to the young wife of his father's friend James Smithson who, if he was correct, a friend of his grandfather before he past. The woman fluttered her long heavily mascara lashes and looked up at him. Her lush red hair gleamed under the chandelier light and the smoky makeup which she wore were supposed to be seductive was actually scaring him.

"I'm sorry Mrs Felicia Smithson. I'm actually with someone tonight."

Her other hand travelled lower as she leaned into him and whisper in a, what supposed to a smoky voice only to turn out to be a voice of a lung cancer patient, "She doesn't have to know."

While in this precarious situation, he saw at the corner of his eye, another figure wading towards them. Willowy where Mrs Felicia was curvy, this person was another young wife of one of his father's associates. Mrs Jennifer Danes, blonde bombshell on hells and Mrs Felicia's archenemy.

And soon to be, Nick Westfield, the Jam between the bread.

Just as the willowy figure reached him, an arm snaked up his arm and tugged him hard, if he may add, to a side and out of the way from the two women then continued to curl around his stomach, meeting with the other arm from his other side. A leg stood in between his legs and a soft plush body imprinted onto his side.

Nick mentally sighed in relief as Rose did her territorial face to the girl, not that he needed to look down to know. They did this way too many times, that is was expected of her to hug him like this in one event. She had the ruthless prosecutor face one at the girls as they slowly drew together to face the soon to be dragon named Rose. Displease painted their face at the sight of Rose.

She was beautiful in her own right and had the brains that these guys lack in order to get rich.

Unlike them which annoyed them endlessly.

"Who's she?" Felicia asked, impolitely since Rose didn't check off as anyone from the old money in her mental list.

Nick didn't have to answer because he knew that Rose will be doing all the talking in this situation so he happily settled into Rose's arms and let her do her thing.

* * *

Adrian watched in amusement as the short brunette at the bar got to her battle stations in front of those girls, curling herself onto the tall British man which would have any man green with envy. Well, most likely blue from the loss of blood on their upstairs since it was pumping in their downstairs.

Adrian tossed back the whisky in his glass and sighed in contentment as it burned its way down his throat. Tasha was holding this event tonight in one of her hotels since she said she loved whales and all. An animal lover his wife is. But half way through the fake smiles and the conversations on whales' breeding pattern, Adrian decided that a drink was in order as a wake-up call.

Who would expect to find a brunette bombshell moaning like an XXX video down the bar over an éclair no less? He certainly didn't and it wasn't actually a disappointing find.

Brown hair that was close to black, left flowing around her face, lips a dark red from the lipstick and a chocolate stain on one of the lips which she just oh so slowly licked off. Now he felt like he was cheating.

Looking away, Adrian took another sip and calmed himself down. When he finally looked back, she was hopping off the bar and towards the British male he met this evening. The simple black dress she wore sashayed around her legs, emphasising on her hips and hour glass figure.

Then it was the show down.

She starting saying something to the girls who he knew personally as a Please-Avoid-At-All-Cost Duo. He actually began to pity the poor man who the woman in black – what else is fitting then that? – was draping across because he remembered his first attacked.

A lot of scratching and squeezing at inappropriate places.

Woman in black began to say something, he lips moving rapidly and that satisfied look she once wore at the bar was gone to a stone cold look. The Duo fired back at her, probably insulting her heritage so something because the woman fired back something that shut them up. The girl continued to talk as red lips moved rapidly in the background.

Adrian noticed how the man didn't say anything but stood there in a relax stance a look of amusement coloured his face as if this was a normal occurrence. Probably it is if they are comfortable to fight back in this situation – and by this situation, he meant with a hot blooded woman wrapping around you and not getting aroused.

The Duo advance towards the girl who took the chance to face fully towards the others, letting go on the man to do so. The man wrapped his arms around the woman in black's back and rested his chin on her head and said something to the duo which put frowns on their faces.

The woman in black grinned and leaned up to peck him on the cheek.

The Duo then left in separate ways – after all, they are rivals – which then lead the couple to do the strangest thing, well to him.

Letting each other go, they turned to face each other and did a complicated series of high-fives and ending up chest pumping each other which lead to other guest turning and scowling.

Chuckling at this, Adrian did the only thing he believed was right to do as a bystander: he's going to buy them a drink.

* * *

"Did you see her face? She looked like she's going to give birth then and there when I told her you had five wives and six pairs of triplets."

Nick burst out laughing at the memory as they stood in the balcony of the, catching some air before facing the mass of whale 'lovers'. The two ladies couldn't handle the pressure in which Rose held them under. Firing statements one after and another about Nick and his quality as well as her possessiveness.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to tell them I have genital rash. Now people will think I have herpes or something," Nick said sobering up as they began to make their way back into the crush of people.

Rose rolled her eyes, "That was the last resort. I even told them I was pregnant with your unborn child and they still want you. Heck! I told them you were gay and they were still interested."

"I know, I was there."

"Ha. Ha. But why are you regretting it when you so delicately put it, 'My nether regions are going to fall off soon. If you are still interested then, call me,'" Rose shook her head as they walked through the doors. "I still can't believe you said that. Next time were should a new story."

"Which one this time?"

"How about the –"

"As spectator of the show, I must say that was impressive."

Nick and Rose frozen as recognition sparked in their eyes. There was only one person who they both knew that had that accent. Turning slowly, they faced the wall that the shadowed figure stood.

"You must let me buy you a drink."

**AN: Okay folks, haters got to hate, potatoes got to potate. Tell if you ahte it, like it. Do you like that Rose is an attorney? Were you hoping they were security guards or something because that is so over used. Review if you still love me! **

**Bookworm-At-Starbucks**


End file.
